Adducts of phosphodiesters and polynucleotides with N-acetoxy-2-acetamido-fluorene were prepared for analysis by field desorption mass spectrometry. Similar adducts of 9-bromomethylbenz(a)anthracene and benz(a)pyrene epoxydihydrodiol will be examined as well. Samples of selected dinucleotides were obtained.